


Seeing Stars

by re_l



Series: Let's Take a Break [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Quickies, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: In short, Jill has you seeing stars in the east storeroom.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i got a request for something with jill so here it is!! this was so fun to write. im not as good writing girl on girl yet, but im trying :) 
> 
> enjoy!

You ran through the mansion, your pistol drawn and ready to blast anything that came at you. You ducked around a corner and heard the telltale groaning of a zombie. You raised the weapon and chambered a round. You fired into the monster's skull. It dropped to the floor and you shot it again, wanting to make sure it was really dead. When it was clear that it wouldn't be getting up again, you allowed yourself a breather. 

You put your hands on your knees and panted, desperate to catch your breath. You looked around and saw you were near a stairwell. There was a door in the corner. You started towards it, cocking your gun. When you reached it, you slowly turned the knob until the latch was fully removed from the recess, not wanting to make more noise than you had to. You opened it cautiously, bracing yourself for a possible attack. When you saw it was empty, you let out your breath. 

Then you heard a door upstairs slam open. There were running footfalls. You froze. 

_Since when could these fuckers run?_ you mentally screamed. 

You waited for the figure to appear, unable to move. Your breath hitched as they drew closer. Something clearly human started barreling down the stairs. It took you a moment to recognize the short-haired, beret-wearing woman as Jill, a fellow S.T.A.R.S member. She saw you too.

“Run, [Y/N]!” she yelled. You could hear the hideous screams of the damned coming from behind her. She didn't have to tell you twice. 

“In here!” You beckoned towards the open door. She nodded and followed you in. 

You closed the door as quietly as you possibly could. You held your breath as you backed away. 

“Hopefully they can't find us in here,” you whispered. 

“I don't think they can open doors,” Jill said. 

“Thank god,” you sighed. You could still hear the inhuman noises. 

“What the hell was chasing you?” 

“You don't wanna know.” 

You two waited in silence and eventually, you heard something run past the room, the noises subsiding with it. 

Since you no longer had to worry about whatever hellspawn was chasing Jill finding you and tearing you both to pieces, you started looking around. It was definitely a storage room of some sorts. There were various medical supplies and even what looked like a container of kerosene. You picked up some bandaging and medical tape. 

“You hurt at all?” you asked, looking back at her and cocking your head. 

She rolled her pant leg up and winced a little. You noticed a small bleeding cut. Your eyes widened. 

“Did-” She cut you off. 

“No, I cut myself on a nail. Don't worry.” She offered a smile and you gave a nervous one back. 

You kneeled in front of her and started wrapping her leg. You tore a piece of tape with your teeth and then fastened it around her leg. 

“There, that should help,” you said. You looked up and saw she had a curious look on her face. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she began. You blushed at the pet name. “How could I ever repay you?” _There was definitely something odd about her voice._

You looked away and stammered, “I don't know. All I did was patch your leg, Jill.” 

You felt her arms wrap around you and pull you closer. “You know we have some time to spare. Might as well let those fuckers get as far away as possible.” She stroked your cheek. 

“W-what are you doing?” you asked, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“I've seen the way you look at me, [Y/N],” she purred. You averted your gaze. 

_Shit._ Was it that obvious? Apparently.

Ever since you joined S.T.A.R.S, you had always admired Jill. She was talented, selfless...beautiful. Eventually, your admiration spiraled into a full-blown crush. You had never told her because you figured she didn't like girls. Clearly, you were wrong. 

Jill rubbed her hand along the small of your back. “So, how about it?” 

When you nodded, a smug grin crossed her face. She pressed her lips to yours. You moaned into the embrace, thanking whatever god was out there for giving you your greatest desire before you croaked. You closed your eyes and became completely enraptured in the kiss. You felt Jill's tongue trace your lips. You opened your mouth and let her in. She threaded her hand in your hair to pull you closer as she explored your mouth with her tongue. 

Eventually, your body screamed for oxygen so you parted from her. You were breathless for more reasons than one. It was then that you realized you were on the dirty floor of a storage closet. Fuck it all, you were probably going to die before morning. You pounced on Jill, smashing your lips to hers again. She flipped you over so your back was touching the floor. Jill loomed over you and ran her fingers down your sides. 

“I don't think we should get fully undressed. Just in case.” You nodded in agreement. 

She undid the button on your cargo pants and tugged them down your legs. You were left in your black bikini-cut panties. You felt your face burn when she cupped your sex with her palm. 

“You ready?” She tilted her head and looked down at you. 

“Yeah,” you said, your voice mousy.

“Alright.” She licked her lips and pulled them off. 

As soon as they were off, she lowered her head to lick a stripe up your center. You moaned and rocked your hips up. You felt her chuckle, the vibrations adding to your pleasure. She licked your cunt tantalizingly, barely touching your clit. She traced your lower lips with her tongue. You tried to grind yourself into her face but she held you down. You felt tears prick at your eyes - you were so desperate to come. When she finally wrapped her lips around your pearl, you squealed and bucked your hips. You could feel the knot in your core tightening. 

She continued eating you out. She loosened her grip on your thighs and let you lightly grind against her. You could only withhold your orgasm a bit longer and when you came, you saw stars. You covered your mouth with your hands and cried into your palm. Tears rolled down your cheeks. _Damn that woman knew how to use her tongue._

When your high subsided, you rolled over on your side and pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees. You were wobbly and you stood up. Jill helped to steady you. You sat down on the chest in the corner in the room. Jill brought you your underwear and pants. You thanked her and pulled them back on.

“How was it?” you heard her ask. You looked up.

“Good. Really good.” You let out a giggle. She smiled at you.

“Good to hear.” She tucked a stray hair behind your ear. “Come on, we should get moving.” 

You stood up and stretched. “I'm glad we ran into each other,” you said, sighing.

“I think I know why.” There was a certain smugness in her voice. Your face flushed. 

“No, not just that!” you exclaimed, feeling rather flustered. “It's always better to have someone to watch your back than go solo.” 

“You're right, [Y/N].” Jill turned around and smiled at you. She then picked up her Beretta to check if it was loaded. “How about if we survive this mess, I take you out on a real date?” 

You nodded a little too quickly. “That sounds great!” you said excitedly. 

You murmured a quick prayer before following Jill to the door. Now you had a new reason to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com) to request things!


End file.
